


Backstory: Valerius

by wolfhunter777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhunter777/pseuds/wolfhunter777
Summary: Backstory written for an original character.Known as the King of the Forgotten Kingdom, Valerius became a seraphim due to his gentle nature and strong and wise ruling. However, during his mortal life, his other siblings; princes and princesses, knew him as a psychopath who smiles as he bled and chuckles as he orders death. His ability to forgive anyone; killers of others and his own, made him appear like a saint and a mad man. His also known for smiling gently to those close to him but a blank with a slight glare was often seen by the public during his ruling.





	1. Character Bio

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out something new. I'm given an original character bio or a summary of the original character and I write out the backstory. This is also a gift-fic to my beloved sister.

Known as the King of the Forgotten Kingdom, Valerius became a seraphim due to his gentle nature and strong and wise ruling. However, during his mortal life, his other siblings; princes and princesses, knew him as a psychopath who smiles as he bled and chuckles as he orders death. His ability to forgive anyone; killers of others and his own, made him appear like a saint and a mad man. His also known for smiling gently to those close to him but a blank with a slight glare was often seen by the public during his ruling.

With platinum blonde hair, Valerius is often seen in his white attire and navy blue royal cape.


	2. Backstory - The Mad Saint King

Valerius Adrian Vice, also known as King Val, was once the king who ruled the Forgotten Kingdom from 1134 R.V (Rule of Vice) to 1150 R.V. The actual name of the kingdom had been lost in time and is now commonly known as the Forgotten Kingdom or the Kingdom of Vice Rule. Though it was a short period of time Valerius had ruled, he was well-known by the populace as a strong and wise king. However, in the final years of his ruling, he had began to be known as the ‘Mad Saint King’.

 

Valerius was born in 1114 R.V and was the third prince of the Vice royal family, his siblings were Vincent, the first prince, Vergil, the second prince and Veronica, the princess. Despite being the third prince, he had ascended the throne before his elder siblings by the decision of his father, his predecessor.

 

_ “Conflict would bring war. War would bring more conflict. The cycle of death and strife would not end by my first son, Vincent, and neither by my second son, Vergil. And thus, I have decided to choose my third son, Valerius, to succeed me for only he chose the path of peace. Tomorrow, I shall announce my successor and I pray to the gods that I have taken the right choice.” ~Diary of King Victor, 1132 R.V. _

 

Due to the king’s decision, conflicts rose between Valerius and his brothers. On the day of Valerius’ coronation, assassins infiltrated the castle and made an attempt on his life. However, Valerius single-handedly defeated them with his axe. He had slain all of the assassins but one, the last one he had spared confessed in front of everyone of the man who had hired the assassins, his eldest brother Vincent. Despite the confession and the protests of his retainers, Valerius chose not to arrest his brother and pardoned the assassin for attempted murder.

 

_ “Would it not be better if we all could live in peace? Death cannot bring that.” ~King Val at his coronation, 1134. R.V. _

 

Multiple attempts on King Val’s life were made after his coronation and he foiled every single one of them alone. King Val never placed guards in his quarters, citing the lack of need for them. When there are guards however, King Val only ordered them to protect the people and not him.

 

_ “They will never stop coming for as long as I sit upon the throne. So let them come, I will stop them every time.” ~King Val during a council meeting, 1134 R.V. _

 

Two years after his ascension, the neighbouring kingdoms allied with each other and attacked Valerius’ kingdom. King Val marched out to the frontlines with his axe despite the protests of his allies and attacked the two armies. Despite his kingdom’s army being heavily outnumbered, Valerius single-handedly defeated a kingdom while his own army defeated the second kingdom. The two kingdoms fell as their armies were slaughtered and they both surrendered to King Val. It was on this very day, King Val became known as the ‘Strongest King’.

 

_ “On this very day, the world saw the birth of a true king of power. With a single mighty swing of his axe, enemies would fall before his feet. It is only by god’s mercy that he did not choose a path of conflict.” ~Unknown Chronicler, 1135 R.V. _

 

Five years after his ascension, a plague outbreak befell the countries in the south. Travels stopped between countries and kingdoms from fear, causing trades to freeze and the economy to plummet as supplies and money stopped flowing. Food was starting to become scarce as food can no longer be bought over from other kingdoms and people were beginning to panic. King Val rallied his people and opened the emergency food storage. He then created plans to keep the economy within his kingdom from collapsing, along with plans to keep supplies moving so people would not starve. When the plague outbreak was finally stopped and trading resumed several months later, only King Val’s kingdom had made it out unscathed compared to the surrounding kingdoms. King Val became known as the ‘Strongest and Wisest King’.

 

As time went on, rumors began spreading about King Val going insane. 

 

In the year 1140 R.V., news had spread of King Val’s insanity throughout his kingdom. King Val had pardoned a serial killer, a serial killer who had confessed his crimes before the king and his people. King Val’s popularity began to plummet after that and murderers began to appear when they realised that they could get away with their crimes.

 

_ “I spare them because I desire a world where we can live in peace. Death will not bring that. If you do not wish to die, then fight back. I will not fight your battles.” ~King Val during a council meeting, 1140 R.V. _

 

King Val’s predecessor, his father, had tried to stop King Val’s insanity but was assassinated. King Val pardoned the assassin despite the protests of his subjects and the assassin walked free. On this very day, Valerius became known as the ‘Strongest and Wisest Mad King’.

 

_ “Why has my son turned out this way? Was it my fault? Where did I go wrong? Valerius, my son, what happened to you?” ~Diary of King Victor, 1142 R.V. _

 

King Val’s two elder brothers departed from his kingdom and allied themselves with the other kingdoms to overthrow him. However, no matter how big the army they had sent or how many assassins they had hired, King Val was able to repel them alone. 

 

However, three years before the end of his reign, the people of his kingdom rebelled. Blood flooded the street as Valerius walked down it, slaughtering his own people with his axe. Many eyewitnesses swore that he bore a gentle smile as he slain his own people who wielded a blade against him. Valerius returned to his castle drenched in the blood of his people.

 

_ “Divine gods, I pray that you would hear my request. I wish only to live with everyone in peace. Please grant them salvation.” ~King Val upon returning to the castle, 1147 R.V. _

 

On the day his kingdom fell, his siblings gathered a massive army and led them to his kingdom. The gates to his kingdom were opened by his people and the army marched towards the castle unhindered. However, only his sister and her royal guards stood before King Val who sat upon his throne.

 

_ “I ask you my brother, why?” _

_ “Forgive me my sister, for I cannot answer.” _

_ “Then tell me, what do you desire?” _

_ “I desire peace.” _

_ “This is peace? There is nothing peaceful about this! Why my brother? Why?” _

_ “Forgive me my sister. I cannot answer.” _

_ “Then tell me, what do you want?” _

_ “...Death.” _

_ ~Written by an unknown eyewitness, 1150 R.V. _

 

_ King Val swung his axe at his sibling, ending the life of his sister’s royal guards. His sister was left alive, too frightened of his power to confront him further, as he left the castle. He stood at the entrance, looking down at the vast army. His two brothers wielding blades against him. The two brothers rushed towards him, only to be cut down with a single swing of the axe. And as if time had stopped, everyone froze. It was a mistake. King Val never stopped at that swing. He rushed forward and countless more heads fell from their bodies. It was a one sided battle. The army never stood a chance. ~Unknown Chronicler, 1150 R.V. _

 

_ A mountain of bodies lain before the mad king’s castle. _

_ The streets turned red with blood with the stench of death. _

_ Upon the mountain of dead the mad king stood, _

_ His axe in hand, gleaming red with blood, _

_ Why then does his smile look so gentle, so tired, and so sad? _

_ ~Verse of the old kings _

 

_ The mad king fell, but not by our hands. No, the gods themselves fell him. ~Unknown soldier, 1150 R.V. _

 

_ He sat on a mountain of corpses, axe in his hand as he smiled at the soldiers. He turned his head to look up at the sky, the blue long dyed to red as the sun began to set. He spoke, not to the soldiers but to the sky. “Divine gods, have you finally decided? Will you grant me peace?” The mad king closed his eyes and yet no soldier was brave enough to approach the mad king. It was only a while later that a brave soul finally approach the unmoving king. And it was then, he had realised that the mad king was dead. ~Unknown Chronicler, 1150 R.V. _

 

_ On the day the mad king fell, the sky cried tears of blood. The bells rung of their own accord, singing a requiem for sixteen days and sixteen nights. The body of the mad king disappeared after the sixteenth night and in its place, a single white feather. ~Unknown eyewitness, 1150 R.V. _

 

_ White feathers fell from the sky in front of the castle. When the wind blew open the doors to the castle, scattering the feathers upon the empty throne, it was then that everyone knew that the feathers belonged to the mad king. Rumors began to spread of the mad king survival. Demands to see the king’s body was given to the holy church but the head priest would not grant that request. It was only when he revealed that the body had disappeared that the people panicked. Whispers of the ‘Mad Saint King’ and ‘cursed kingdom’ began to spread on the streets and people began fleeing the kingdom once more. When all the royal siblings of Vice chose to close the doors to the kingdom forever, it was truly the end of a legacy. They chose to strip away their name of Vice for it was tied to the Mad Saint King. And thus, ended the Kingdom of Vice. ~Excerpt from the Chronicles of the Forgotten Kingdom _


End file.
